Looney Tunes
The Looney Tunes was a Cartoon Show that was made in the USA, when episodes started to get rereleased on cartoon network some episodes were changed due to violence, and some episodes were banned due to racism. Censorship USA Censorship Cartoon Network Censorship *Martian Through Georgia #versions the visual of the Martian putting his space gun to his head is replaced with a frozen shot of the Martian holding his ears. *Mexican Joyride #Any scene that shows the bull holding a gun against his head was cut. *The Mouse-Merized Cat #The scene where Babbit hypnotizing Catstello to act like Rochester after receiving a telephone call from Jack Benny, was cut. ABC Censorship *Martian Through Georgia #versions the visual of the Martian putting his space gun to his head is replaced with a frozen shot of the Martian holding his ears. *Mississippi Hare #The scene where Colonel Shuffle is after Bugs, and then giving him an exploding cigar was cut. #The scene where the gun explodes Colonel Shuffle's face after he checks to see if his gun is full of water was cut. *Mouse and Garden #The scene where Sam the Cat replaces the captured mouse under Sylvester's foot with a stick of dynamite was cut. #The scene where Sylvester swallows the dynamite and the explosion were cut. #The scene where Sam says to Sylvester "You'd better have that tooth fixed." was cut. *A Mouse Divided #The entire opening sequence featuring the drunken stork leaving a bar in the clouds and his being too inebriated to complete his assigned task to deliver a baby mouse to parent mice, was cut. *Mouse-Taken Identity #The scene where Sylvester Jr. "rescues" his father from being eaten by a stuffed lion's head by shooting a gun at it, was cut. #The scene where Hippety Hopper is in Indian garb and scalping Sylvester was cut. WB Censorship *Martian Through Georgia #versions the visual of the Martian putting his space gun to his head is replaced with a frozen shot of the Martian holding his ears. *Mississippi Hare #The entire section of the black cotton pickers singing "I Wish I Were in Dixie" was cut. *The Mouse-Merized Cat #The scene where Babbit hypnotizing Catstello to act like Rochester after receiving a telephone call from Jack Benny, was cut. Nickelodeon *Martian Through Georgia #versions the visual of the Martian putting his space gun to his head is replaced with a frozen shot of the Martian holding his ears. *Mexican Boarders #The scene that shows Sylvester consuming a bottle's content of pep pills as the narrator introduces Sylvester, calling him, "The most pooped cat of all Mexico because he was chasing the fastest mouse of all Mexico." was cut. *Mouse and Garden #The scene where Sylvester says "You never know where those little devils will hide do you?" was cut. #The scene where Sam says "Now you made me feel b-a-a-a-d!" was cut. *Mouse-Taken Identity #The scene where Sylvester Jr. "rescues" his father from being eaten by a stuffed lion's head by shooting a gun at it, was cut. TNT *Mexican Joyride #Any scene that shows the bull holding a gun against his head was cut. CBS *Mother Was a Rooster #Several punches between Foghorn and the barnyard dog during the boxing ring scene was cut. Banned Episodes *Hittin' the Trail for Halleluhah Land *Sunday Go to Meetin' Time *Clean Pastures *Uncle Tom's Bungalow *Jungle Jitter *The Isle of Pingo Pong *All This and Rabit Stew *Coal Black and de Seben Swarfs *Tin Pan Alley Cats *Angel Puss *Goldilocks and the Jvin' Bears Where to find uncensored The golden collection DVD's are uncensored and when you watch it online it is uncensored. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Stub Category:USA censorship Category:Needs image Category:TV